The Best Christmas Present
by Kristen3
Summary: Niles thinks all of the gifts have been opened, but Daphne has a surprise that changes everyone's lives. Post-series one-shot. Rating is for slight innuendo.


**Author's Note:** This was a random idea that came to me yesterday, and I wanted to do it and get it up in time for the holiday. I'm glad I did. Merry Christmas, everyone! :)

"Well, David, did you have a good Christmas?" Niles asked. The living room floor was now covered in wrapping paper, along with enough toys to open up a small toystore. How one child could've gotten so many presents was beyond Niles' understanding.

"Yes, Daddy. This was the best Christmas ever!" The three-year-old stood up from his place on the floor and walked over to where Niles sat on the couch, crawling up into his father's lap.

"I'm glad," Niles said, kissing David's forehead. "Now, once Mommy gets all this mess cleaned up, we'll have breakfast."

Daphne had already begun picking up the paper and putting David's new toys back under the tree. As much as she loved her father-in-law and his wife, she wished they hadn't gone so overboard with David's presents. Her son already had more than enough toys. Her head spun at the idea of finding room for even more things. But she forced those thoughts aside. She would deal with that problem tomorrow. Soon, the paper was all thrown away, and the living room looked as neat as it could under the circumstances.

"Well, my love, I guess David and I'll follow you into the kitchen for our breakfast." Niles stood up, with David beside him, hand-in-hand. His father and Ronee had left as soon as the presents were opened. They wanted to enjoy this day by themselves. Niles was secretly glad; there was nothing he liked more than being alone with David and Daphne.

"Not quite, darling. We haven't opened all of our presents yet." Daphne grinned.

"What are you talking about? I love the tie, and the trip to that bed-and-breakfast on the Oregon coast sounds heavenly. I really don't need anything else."

"Yes, but there's one more gift you haven't opened. I wanted to wait until your father was gone to give it to you. We can share it with him tomorrow."

"Well, all right, then, if you insist. Where is it?" Niles asked, looking at the tree. He couldn't see any unopened presents there.

"It's in me dresser. I'll just go upstairs and fetch it."

Niles watched in confusion as she headed for the stairs. "I really have no idea what your mother is up to," he said to David.

"Did Santa leave a present upstairs?" David asked.

"I don't think so, David. He usually puts everything down here," Niles said, pointing to the tree.

A moment later, Daphne returned, carrying a small wrapped box. She walked over and placed it in Niles' hands.

Niles looked at the box, still bewildered. He glanced at the tag, which simply read _To: You From: Me_. "Daphne, what is this?"

"You'll see," Daphne replied, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Open it. I think you'll like it."

Niles did as she instructed. There, in the package, was a strange object Niles had never seen before. It was a stick of some kind. "I'm afraid I still don't understand." Niles looked at his wife, hoping for some sort of explanation.

"It's a test, Sweetheart. Look a bit closer."

Niles took the stick out of the box. When he got a closer look, he saw the words "Home pregnancy test" in very small letters. Then he looked at the small window. A bright blue line ran across it. "Daphne…..is this….?" Suddenly, his heart was pounding out of his chest.

"Yes, darling. I'm pregnant again. I took this test a few days ago. I was going to tell you then, but I thought this might be a nice surprise. I hope you don't mind that I didn't do it in front of your father and Ronee. I sort of thought this should be _our_ celebration."

"Mind? This is the greatest news I've heard, since the _last_ time you told me you were pregnant!" He got up, hugging Daphne tightly. "By this time next year, we'll have a new baby!" He kissed her passionately.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," David announced, making Niles and Daphne suddenly remember he was there.

"I'll make us breakfast in just a moment, sweetheart. But did you understand what Daddy just said? In a few months, you're going to have a new brother or sister."

"How do you know?" David asked.

"Well, I took a test, and it said that there's a baby growing inside me," Daphne said, hoping this would be enough information for a three-year-old. The last thing she wanted was to discuss the birds and the bees on Christmas morning.

"Really?" David's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Yes," Niles said. "And I don't want you to worry; we're not replacing you. I know kids often feel that way when their parents have another child, but that simply isn't so. We love you, and nothing's going to change that. But when this baby's born, our love will grow, and there'll be enough for both of you." He felt the need to say this, because he knew firsthand the jealousy an older sibling could feel toward the younger one.

David's mind was spinning. He couldn't make sense of this news. A baby and growing love were overwhelming concepts for a little boy.

Daphne walked over to him and gently took his had. "You don't need to think about this now," she said. "The baby won't even be here for months. Right now, let's just have a nice breakfast. Then you can play with your new toys for a while, all right?"

David nodded, following his mother into the kitchen.

Niles walked behind them. He was still absorbing the news. He was going to be a father again! He nearly had to pinch himself to be sure this moment was real.

When the kitchen door was opened, David took off running to his usual seat at the table. Daphne turned and caught Niles' eye. She smiled at him, and it was clear they were both thinking the same thing: the gifts had all been opened, and yet they still had much more celebrating to do.

 **The End**


End file.
